Team Chaotix: The Extinction Level
by Kt Atis
Summary: Its been years since Team Chaotix have seen their friend Mighty. But After an anomonous phone call, Vector must make though desicision that would sacrifice his entire friendship.


ATIS: The Black Egg of Death

Three months had past since, the last battle of Metal Overlord. After a long night of cleaning up the house the Choatix is resting up for tomorrow, for what could be the biggest day of their lives- well according to Vector that is.

As the full moon sits in the midnight sky, Espio is meditating preparing for tomorrow's secret, that Vector has in store for them, but already knowning the surprise which was Charmy's Birthday party, he knew that there was more than that, why Vector, would be so happy all of a sudden.

And it wasn't long before he awoke with a strange paraodic feeling.

"And to thi day on that very, Island far, far away... lied a baby who would rise up and would destroy the world of the humans for the sake of his people. For they were dying of a terrible disease and only a handful of them were left. With no one willing to help them they would set out and destroy the univeres for their misdeeds. And the leader of them all was none other than-",

Vector is interrupted by the loud ringing of the telephone. (clears throat) "Chaotix Detective Agencey, how may we be of service?"

"I have a proposal for you, Vector.", says a dark voice from on the phone.

"What do you mean?" Vector, closes his book and as he stands up from off the couch to pay closer attention to who is on the phone. "Who is this?"

"Listen and pay close attention."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember an old armadillo, friend who gose by the name of-"

Vector interrupts the stranger on the phone as he begins to yell, "You mean Mighty?"

Espio looks, up at the phone, in astionishment, wait for Vector's very next words as if there was terrible news.

The strange man begins to laugh and chuckle a bit, "So you remember after all?"

"How could I forget; he's was our friend."

"My point exactly." the stranger agian begins to chuckle.

"What! Who is this?"

"That isn't the question. The question is why would you allow such an act to happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mighty. You and Espio left him behind for Eggman to get him."

"We had no choice. He was already to far for us to save. I mean, if we had the chance to save him, we would've... but-"

the strange man interrupts Vector. "Lies."

"Huh?" Vector, scratches his head and looks at Espio with confusion.

"Your ways is like those of a Laperachuan; All you do is wish."

"Laperachuans, dont make wishes, they give em'.

"So sayeth those who always give. Soon they'll always expect."

Vector begins to hold the phone with both hands, in frustration. "So, whats your point?"

"My piont is you left Mighty behind, cause you had thought you gave everything to him and it was his time to go."

"... Who is this?"

"Okay, look Vector. I kno where Mighty is okay? And if you know want to see him you gotta follow by my rules, kay?"

"You kno where Mighty is? This is great!"

Espio, smiles and walks over to recieve the phone from Vector.

"Sorry, Espio but this is my call, not yours."

Wait unpataintly, the strange voice begins to get earitated, "Hello!"

Vector replies immeditaly, "Yeah, im still here."

"So do we have a deal, or not."

Espio, begins to sweat, as Vector locks him inside a headlock. "What's the stipualtion?"

Espio, quickly replies, grasping for air, "Okay, okay. You can have the stupid phone, just get me out of this stupid headlock!"

Meanwhile on the otherline, "All I want you to do is help me, get a little something."

As Vector gets more and more frustrated, he tightens the grip, as Espio tries to squrim from his grip.

"I need you- the Choatix Dectective Agencey to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles."

"What? He's our friend! Ain't no way are we going aginst Knuckles for you."

the strange man sighs, "Very well, I guess ill have to put Might in along with the scrap metal."

"No, wait! Ill see what we can do."

"Thats not good enough.", says the stranger in an instant of Vector's responds.

"I mean Knuckles is a though guy. It's not going to be easy getting the Master Emerald from him."

Espio is surprised by Vector's satisfyied tone, "Steal the emeralds from Knuckles?"

"Who said anything about tring?" the strange man started to yell. "There is no room for failure, got it?"

"So if we get you the Master Emerald, you'll let us see Mighty, right?"

"You've got my word."

Without hesitation Vector quickly replies. "You got a deal!"

The strange man, chuckles, "You've got only exactly 24 hours to give it to me."

"We won't let you down. You can count on Team Chaotix." Vector hangs up the phone and turns to Espio, but before he could talk.

"What was that about?" Espio gets in Vector's face with anger.

"Now calm down Espio-"

Vector is interrupted. "No, you listen me! If Knuckles catches us tring to steal the master emerald, what do you think he's gonna do?"

"Dont worry I have it all figured out. You see, I was think this-" Vector stops in the middle of his senetance to think for a second.

"You tring to get us killed- man!" Espio turns around and heads upstairs to his room, as Vector follows, and begins to pack his suitcase.

"Where are you going, Espio?"

"Im leaving. And Im bringing Charmy with me."

"What? Why?"

"You can go and fight Knuckles by yourself. But your not going to take Charmy and I down with you."

At the sound of soon-to-be former friends, arguing, Charmy awakes with a curiosity to go and check things out.

"I don't care what you think is right? It's wrong, Vector. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Mabey not." Vector begins to crack his knuckles, as he began to speak. "But, I kno what I can get through you thick skull."

Espio, gives Vector, a guilty look, and nods his head. "You should be ashamed."

"But, look, how eles, are we gonna be able to see Might agian?"

Espio stops folding his cloths into the suitcase and looks down at the floor. "If There's, a will and there's a way!"

"So what if that will is an evil enity? Then what?"

"What are you tring to say Vector?"

"What im saying is, is it okay to do the wrong thing, for the right reason."

Espio walks to the window, and looks out at the full cresent moon. "My sensi, once told me that, all things must come in pairs. So we must accept the good with the bad. In other words, yes. If thats the way you choose to go with your life, then so be it."

Vector smiles, and put his left hand on Espio's right shoulder and looks out towards the window. "Well you know what that means?"

"I gotta help you, get the Master Emerald from Knuckles?"

"Exactly!"

Espio, sighs.

"Think about it, for a sec. We get the Master Emerald from Knuckles, see Mighty agian and then we'll be strong enough to expand our business."

"Um... I dont know."

"Don't forget Espio all things must come in pairs."

"Well I guess so."

Vector, slaps Espio on the back. "That's the spirit!"

Espio stumbles over, and catches his balance. "But im doing this only for Mighty."

"Who cares? Thats the piont, isn't it? as long as we see Mighty agian thats all that matters."

"But were gonna have to fight Knuckles for the emeralds and Charmy could get hurt, he's to young."

"You just leave that to me. He could stay here."

Charmy steps through, Espio's bedroom door. "Why so I can miss out on all of the fun?"

Espio and Vector walks up toward Charmy with excitement.

"Nice to see ya buddy, how ya been?" Vector leans closer to Charmy's face blowing his bad breath in his face.

Charmy, backs up and smiles, tring to avoid Vectors, bad breath. "Well, its only been about three hours since you've stopped reading that book to me."

"Well, guys if we're gonna see Mighty agian then we need hurry up and get the emerald quick!" Vector rushes out the door with his mind bent on seeing his best friend agian, Espio stops Vector all of sudden.

"How about we, get some rest first huh?"

"All right! But first thing tomorrow moring, we head out to Angel Island. This will be known as opperation Mighty!"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy stick their hand on the basketball trophy that Vector had won just a while back.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3! TEAM CHAOTIX!"

-End of part One-

So what do you guys think. I tried to make it short enough and not long enough. But then agian I probably gave u guys too much.


End file.
